


Peggy Carter's Not Quite 50 Shades of Red

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Icons, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Peggy likes the colour red, so I've made a picspam of her wearing red clothing, glasses etc, with a few outfits that have red accents on them. There's a version with text and one without text.I've also made 5 icons as an added extra.





	Peggy Carter's Not Quite 50 Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



Picspam with text  


Picspam without text  


Icons

01\. 02. 03. 04. 05.


End file.
